


Ice Cream and Cuddles

by MrSkost



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Cream, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Multi, Neil and Andrew are good boyfriends, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walking in on someone in the shower, ace!kevin day, basically none, like super light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkost/pseuds/MrSkost
Summary: He opened the bathroom door and strode over to the shower pulling back the curtain, causing Neil to shriek.“Do we- Neil stop screaming it’s just me- do we have any ice cream?” Kevin asked.“Just finished the last of it.” Andrew replied calmly.OrKevin has a bad day and wants some ice cream.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Ice Cream and Cuddles

Kevin’s day had been long and tiring. It was Wednesday which meant three long and agonizing classes to push through. He’d been feeling off all day and it had, as Andrew so lovingly pointed out to him, made him slip up more than once at practice. He’d tripped over his own feet a couple times and Renee had managed to block three of his shots. He supposed Renee might have just been having a really lucky day, but combined with his own lack of focus and overall grogginess, he suspected it wasn’t that. 

When the rest of the team was cooling down and getting ready to pack it up, Kevin was still going through his drills. After finishing a lap around the court Neil and Andrew approached him as he was collecting the balls he’d just shot. 

“You planning on spending the night?” Neil asked once he’d picked up all the Exy balls.

“Maybe.” Kevin mumbled in reply.

“Are you alright?” Neil placed a hand on his shoulder as he tried to brush past. 

“I’m fine,” He grit out harshly before sighing and turning to Neil. “I’ve just had a long day. I’ll leave in a bit, I just need to be at the top of my game. You know?”

“Alright.” Neil smiled warmly at him. “We’re heading back now. Don’t overwork yourself. If you’re here too long I’ll have to send Andrew over here to drag your butt home.”

Kevin smiles at him and nodded. He watched as the two of them walked out of the court before getting back to his drills. 

***

As Kevin walked back to the dorms he glanced at his watch. 10:07. He had stayed much longer than he had meant to. His footwork was sloppy and he was missing shots left and right. Finally he had decided it was just not his day. So he’d put away all his equipment and showered, eager to get back and get some sleep. 

During his trek across campus he had passed a couple on the sidewalk laughing and sharing some ice cream. As he passed them Kevin smiled and thought of his own boyfriends. He also thought about how he hadn’t had ice cream in ages. Normally he was always concerned about his ability to play Exy, and a diet with ice cream didn’t improve his ability in the slightest. So he tends to avoid ice cream, despite Neil and especially Andrew, the sugar lover he is, always keeping some flavor of it in the freezer. 

Considering his overall poor performance today, Kevin decided during his walk that if he were to have some ice cream tonight it couldn’t make anything worse than it already was. So he sped up his pace as he neared Fox Tower spurred on by the promise of a treat. 

He took the stairs two at a time and all but ran over one of the soccer players on their floor as he burst from the stairwell. He hastily apologized as he dug in his bag for his keys. Sticking them in the slot of the door to his, Neil, and Andrew’s dorm. 

Dropping his Exy bag at his feet as soon as he entered, Kevin took a deep breath and relaxed at the familiar scent of his room. He registered the sound of water running as he looked around the living room. Neither Neil nor Andrew were in sight, and one, or both as they were prone to doing, were in the shower. 

He grabbed a bowl and spoon from their places in the kitchen and fixed his eyes on the freezer. He was dying to finally get some ice cream and then get to bed as soon as possible. But when he opened the freezer, there was no ice cream in sight. He dug through the frozen burritos and hot pockets trying to find a tub. After a few minutes of searching he still couldn’t find any. Perhaps the tub was oddly shaped or otherwise unrecognizable to him, someone who knew very little about ice cream. He decided to ask Neil or Andrew and make sure he wasn’t missing it. 

He walked through their entire dorm looking for one of the two, to no avail. The shower could still be heard running in the bathroom and he figured the two of them must be in there. He blames his grogginess and slow responses for his next decision. But in his defense this was one of the only times he’d get to have ice cream. 

He opened the bathroom door and strode over to the shower pulling back the curtain, causing Neil to shriek. 

“Do we- Neil stop screaming it’s just me- do we have any ice cream?” Kevin asked.

“Just finished the last of it.” Andrew replied calmly, as Neil finished his shriek. 

“Kevin! You can’t just walk in on people in the shower! It doesn’t matter if we’re your boyfriends it scares the shit out of people!” Neil rambled, his face flushed.

Kevin took in their appearances and realized he had caught them at probably a bad time if their stuck up hair and flushed faces were anything to go by. 

“My bad,” he said apologetically. “I just really wanted some.”

Neil’s face softened and he looked over at Andrew, who was doing his best to look uninterested. 

“It’s alright, babe. We can ask Matt or Nicky if they have any.” Neil promised. 

“If not we can buy some,” Andrew added.

Kevin smiled lovingly at his boyfriends. “Okay.”

“Good,” said Neil. “Now can we finish our shower?”

Kevin blushed and stammered out a ‘yeah’ before shutting the shower curtain and closing the door of the bathroom on his way out. He flopped on the couch and flipped on the tv to wait for them. 

Once they had finished and gotten dressed again, they began their search. Nicky, unfortunately, did not have any ice cream. Matt, however, had a half finished tub of vanilla in his freezer from him and Dan’s last movie night. Neil thanked him profusely and he, Kevin, and Andrew returned to their room. 

When they each had a bowl and were settled comfortably on the couch, Neil questioned,

“I thought you didn’t like ice cream?”

“It’s not that I don’t like it, I just don’t want to ruin my body with all the sugar. I can’t play Exy with a horrible diet.”

Andrew laughed, “Such a one track mind. Sometimes I think you two love Exy more than your boyfriends.”

To that Kevin and Neil kissed him on each cheek. 

“You know that’s not true, we love you.” Neil promised. “But what makes today special that you can break your exyllent diet.”

Andrew smacked him while Kevin laughed. 

“I don’t know why but I’ve just been off today. I wasn’t drilling good, classes killed me, and I’m exhausted. So I decided why not?” Kevin explained. 

Neil smiled and placed his hand on Kevin’s thigh rubbing small circles with his thumb. “Do you want to do anything tonight?”

Kevin considered the offer for a moment. He knew Neil was referring to sex. Kevin was asexual but he also loved his boyfriends and knew they liked having sex. But tonight he was just tired and wanted to fall asleep just holding them close. 

“No, I’m tired. I just want to sleep.” He answered finally. 

Neil smiled like that was the answer he had been hoping for, but Kevin knew he would have smiled like that no matter his answer. He looked at Andrew too who was gazing at him lovingly with a small smile gracing his lips. It made him happy, knowing they loved him so much and that his decisions didn’t change that. He smiled back and hugged the both of them. 

They rinsed their ice cream bowls before crawling into bed. As Kevin feel asleep holding the two people he loved the most, he smiled knowing that tomorrow he would feel better, and he would wake up surrounded by love. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m supposed to be working on a bnha fic right now but this just came to me and when you get an inspiration for 1300 words you gotta see it through. Anyway this is my first fic for aftg. I hope y’all liked it! Comments give me life so if you liked it or want to see some more fics like this let me know!


End file.
